Separacion
by sandra hatake
Summary: Por que el sabia que en cuanto liberara el pequeño cuerpo que llavaba en brazos todo habria terminado para ellos, y aun asi, eligio seguir ese camino.


_¡hola a todos! Aquí yo reportándome después de ver el final de Psycho Pass T_T tengo en mente una historia más larga que subiré en los próximos días o quizá lo haga hoy, el caso es que tenía que sacarme este sentimiento después de ver el final y pues aquí está el producto, un mini shot que creo que más es un drable XD en fin, espero que lo disfruten y pues… esperen noticias mías a ver cuándo publico la otra historia que tengo en mente *0*_

_**Separaciones**_

Su nombre broto por vez primera de sus labios casi de manera inconsciente al verla trepada en el camión que Makishima conducía, sus piernas se movieron por si solas corriendo tras ella y su corazón latió como nunca antes mientras la preocupación crecía, Tsunemori Akane se alejaba cada vez más junto a ese camión y el no podía alcanzarla, en ese momento no hubo Makishima ni venganza, mucho menos pensó en su presa, solo quería detener ese maldito camión y traerla de vuelta. No dejo de correr a pesar de que se alejaban cada vez más notando como la inspectora pretendía disparar al neumático del vehículo, sus pupilas se contrajeron por la sorpresa y por miedo cuando vio como Makishima perdía el control del camión y este volcaba aparatosamente fuera de la autopista, miedo no solo porque ella iba sin protección alguna ante la caída, también porque si Makishima resultaba ileso, no tardaría en matarla apenas la tuviese a su alcance.

Acelero sus pasos y corrió como nunca para llegar a ella y para cuando la alcanzo, Makishima ya no estaba allí, la vio tendida en medio de aquel campo y por un momento tuvo miedo de solo pensar que ella pudiese estar muerta, se acercó hasta su cuerpo y sintió que pudo volver a respirar cundo corroboro que solo estaba inconsciente, diviso entonces el arma que estaba junto a ella, esa que le había arrebatado para evitar que se convirtiese en un asesino, cerro los puños con fuerza mientras la observaba tendida en el suelo y pensó en todo los esfuerzos que ella había hecho para "salvarlo" pero era ya demasiado tarde para él, se había convertido en un completo perro de caza y sabía que si no cazaba a Makishima en ese momento nadie más lo haría; recogió el arma del suelo y la guardo, alzando luego en brazos a la inspectora mientras la llevaba lejos de aquel camión en el que casi perdía la vida.

Sintió por vez primera el calor que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo de la inspectora a través de su camisa e inconscientemente la apretó contra su pecho pues sabía que ahora no había vuelta atrás, en cuanto la dejase en el suelo todo terminaría, una vez que sus brazos la soltaran el dejaría de ser Kougami Shinya y seria solo un perro de caza en busca de su presa y ella… ella lo odiaría por no cumplir su promesa nuevamente, lo maldeciría, quizá gritaría por el y tal vez lloraría por su partida, pero ese era el camino que había escogido desde que le dio la espalda al sistema, recordó entonces las vidas que se habían perdido por culpa de Makishima, Sasayama, Kagari, Masaoka y por poco, la misma Akane, apretó inconscientemente el cuerpo de la inspectora ante este pensamiento mientras seguía caminando, casi como si no quisiera separarse de ella, bien podía dejar ir a Makishima y quedarse a su lado como ella quería, pero no podría continuar su camino si sabía que Makishima Shougo estaba libre en algún lugar.

Detuvo sus pasos y se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba el rostro herido de la inspectora, se arrodillo en el suelo y casi como si no quisiera dejarla ir, la deposito lentamente en el suelo observándola por breves momentos mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, tal vez si se hubiese conocido antes o en alguna otra época en donde no existía el sistema Sibyl o Makishima Shougo las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, pero la realidad en la que vivían era otra; aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro de la inspectora mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta y ella permanecía inconsciente _"Lo siento Akane"_ fue lo que salió de su boca para luego depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de la inspectora, acarició por primera y última vez las mejillas de la única mujer que había podido amar y se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir a Makishima, desecho los casquillos usados de las balas y colocó nuevas municiones notando como la inspectora despertaba con el ruido que hicieron los casquillos vacíos al chocar contra el suelo, _"No"_ había dicho ella y por un momento él la contemplo en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada, por unos momentos dudo de su objetivo y se sintió tentado a dejarlo todo por aquellos ojos marrones que lo veían suplicantes, sin embargo, ya no podía retractarse pues en el momento en que rompió su promesa con ella, también había sellado su propio destino y lamentablemente para él, ese no estaba con ella; desvió entonces la mirada de la suya hacia donde Makishima había huido, pues de seguir viéndola tal vez no podría marcharse "Esto es entre nosotros" fue lo que escapo de su boca y sin decir más camino en busca de su presa como el perro que consideraba que era.

La oyó gritar su nombre mientras se alejaba e inconsistente apretó con fuerza su arma mientras sus piernas corrían cada vez más rápido y la voz de su inspectora se oía cada vez más lejana hasta perderse por completo, supo entonces que no había más obstáculos entre él y su presa, comprendiendo también que a cada paso que daba lejos de Akane, su mundo iba cayendo también, no podría volver a verla, no volvería sentir aquella calidez que emanaba su cuerpo como cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, no podría volver a probar esos labios y jamás… jamás podría amarla como ella merecía, no ahora que se convertiría en un asesino.

La noche acaba de caer en el momento en que encontró a Makishima, estaba de rodillas mirando al cielo, dijo alguna palabras que el apenas y respondió mientras lo observaba de pie tras él, hubo un momento de silencio en el que su mente y corazón decidieron debatirse entre disparar o no, era su deber hacerlo, pero si disparaba, si jalaba ese gatillo jamás podría volver a verla, sin embargo ese era el camino que había escogido y aun cuando el corazón le decía que no lo hiciera y que cumpliese la promesa que hizo con ella, se mantuvo firme y sin decir más palabra, jalo el gatillo dando por terminada aquella cacería.

Observó por breves momento el cuerpo inerte de Makishima Shougo frente a él mientras el sonido hecho por el disparo aun resonaba en sus oídos, seguramente ella también lo había oído y por consiguiente, sabría que no era más un criminal latente, ahora era un asesino y ya no había vuelta atrás, no era más un perro del sistema, se había convertido en un lobo salvaje que algún día tendría que ser cazado y quizá, aquel cazador no sería otro que Akane Tsunemori.

Camino en sentido contrario al cadáver de Makishima marchándose antes de que ella o cualquier otro miembro del sistema llegaran, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta perderse en medio de aquel enorme campo y a lo lejos pudo ver a Akane de rodillas en el suelo, seguramente llorando por él, su primer impulso fue ir hasta ella pero no lo hizo pues ahora no podía enfrentarla y quizá nunca podría hacerlo.

La vio por última vez mientras una melancólica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, emprendió su camino nuevamente mientras recordaba lo que vivió a su lado y la rápido que esa mujer había logrado colarse en su corazón, quizá se hubiese conocido antes… no… era mejor no pensar en eso, no ahora que ya no había futuro para ambos y a decir verdad, nunca lo hubo, habían llegado demasiado tarde a la vida del otro, habían perdido su oportunidad. Subió a la moto que había dejado abandonada antes de enfrentar a Makishima y vio desde su posición como Akane era auxiliada por los refuerzos envidados por el sistema _"Hasta que volvamos a vernos"_ fue el susurro que salió de su boca para luego marcharse, vio el amplio camino que frente a él se extendía y sin mirar atrás emprendió su marca, pensó en Akane y una resignada sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras aceleraba pues él estaba consciente de que el día en que se encontrasen nuevamente llegaría y más pronto de lo que imaginase y eso, porque ella se había convertido en una gran detective, ese día llegaría y estaba consciente de que estarían en bandos opuestos pues desde el momento en que jalo el gatillo contra Makishima se habían convertido en enemigos, el viviría oculto del sistema y ella tendría que cazarlo algún día, ese era el cruel destino que les deparaba, algún día ella sostendría un arma dispuesta a jalar el gatillo y el estaría del otro lado esperando recibir el disparo, pero así estaba bien pues no podía imaginar que alguien más, a parte de ella, que terminara con su vida.

Ella lo buscaría, encontraría la forma de acorralarlo y él… él la estaría esperando… esperaría pacientemente ese momento para verla una vez más aun cuando el encontrarse significara el final para él…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con este mino shot, creo que es mejor llamarlo drable XD en fin, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues… comenten ¿No? para saber que tal me quedo *0* bueno, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, así que me despido, nos estamos leyendo XD_


End file.
